One Week
by Mosquito
Summary: It's Jack and Sam's one week anniversary, but they're off world... not Something Jack had had in mind.


Title: Anniversaries series: One Week

Author: Mosquito

e-mail: 

**Status: complete**

**Sequel: One Month**

**Rating: PG**

**Season: AU**

**Pairings: Sam/Jack**

**Category: Romance**

**Spoilers: none**

**Content Warnings: none**

**File Size (KB): 27**

**Summary: One week anniversary... need I say more?**

**One Week**

**It's been exactly eight days since General Hammond informed the SGC that military fraternization rules do not apply to anyone under his command. Eight days since the president told the general that his classified facility and all it's personnel was exempted from one of the military cardinal rules. A day and a week has passed since I told my 2IC that I was head over heels in love with her, and that I found out that she felt the same for me. Eight days. Wow.**

**It's has been exactly a week though that I proposed to my 2IC. It's been seven days since I managed to get her into the chapel down the street from her place and marry her. Seven days of happiness, love, and support. Seven days. Wow.**

**So, where am I on this supposed one-week anniversary of matrimonial bliss? P9X4458. Sand. Sand. And more sand. As far as the eye can see. Not what I had envisioned this day to be like. Not at all. I had been thinking of leaving Cheyenne Mountain early, and going home and making dinner, lighting some candles, and seducing my new wife. That was the plan. I should know that my plans, when it comes to romance, never get followed. They never even get a chance. My first wife couldn't stand it. At least my second one understands. Heck, she'd be ready to drop everything and run the moment our CO calls to tell us he needs us to go off-world. She might hesitate for a couple moments, and groan, but she'd go.**

**I look around at my team, who is being led by a native boy towards his people. Daniel is conversing with our guide in his native language, which was some form of French, or was it Greek? Teal'c is watching them but keeping silent. And Sam- Carter, she's Carter at work- is admiring the two planets we can see in the early evening sky. She's walking just barely ahead of me, which is good, because it gives me a chance to look at her from here, without her being able to see me. I love to watch her. Doctor Samantha Carter-O'Neill. God, I'm a damn lucky guy! The most beautiful woman I have ever met. The most understanding, sociable, satisfying, enchanting, loveable, courageous, dangerous- the list goes on. My new past time has been to think up adjectives that describe my insatiable wife. **

**"Hey, Colonel?" Sam's melodic voice brought me back from my thoughts.**

**Damn it, she's caught me again. Act natural: "Yes, Captain?" Damn professionalism. If it were up to me, I'd have my evil way with her right now, and completely get her to forget that stupid rule on proper military etiquette. **

**"I think that this planet hasn't been touched by the Goua'uld in some time. They wouldn't trek so far just to find people. They could easily get them from another planet."**

**"I agree with your assessment, Captain Carter." Teal'c interjected.**

**"Okay, so what are we doing here then?" I asked. Any reason to go home and put my anniversary plans back into play were definitely wanted.**

**"Culture, Sir." Sam said.**

**  
I groaned. Unlike Daniel and Sam, I wasn't the biggest fan of all this culture stuff. Give me action any day rather to all this diplomatic and artsy tours. "Daniel, how much further?" I call up front.**

**"We're almost there, Jack." He calls back, and fair enough, just as we walk over the next dune a little town comes into view. As we head closer, we are met by the leaders of the people and are quickly escorted indoors.**

**Proceedings are taking place, as Daniel and Sam busy themselves with asking and answering questions. The council of leaders that sit across from us, seem eager to know more about us and our travels, and are just as eager to offer us information about themselves and their history. I however am so not interested. I have so many other things I can think about. My wife's skin, eyes and the way they are focused on one of the council, her mouth and how she opens it and breaths in a little before answering a question.**

**Damn me, the married man, I've been caught again. They apparently asked a question and I missed it, and now everyone's looking at me. "I'm sorry, I missed that."**

**"We were wondering if you'd be interested in an evening meal, and a place to stay." The council member to my far right asks.**

**"Yeah, that would be great." I answer. I look over sheepishly at Sam, whose face is neutral, but whose eyes have a hint of anger in them.**

**We followed our hosts to a series of houses. Opening one of them they were escorted inside to find a bedroom, consisting of one large queen-sized bed, and kitchen in one. The host turned to Daniel and said a few brief words, which resulted in Daniel smiling. "Jack, this room is for you and Sam. According to their custom's the head of the group must protect the female." He smiled at Sam. "Teal'c and I will be next door. There's food in the kitchen and apparently you can't leave the rooms after dark. We'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."**

**"Night Daniel, Teal'c." I said.**

**Teal'c nodded and Sam said her farewell. They left and closed the door behind them. I looked at Sam and smiled.**

**"So, Sammie, it looks like we have the place to ourselves." I walked up to her determined to take advantage as soon as humanly possible.**

**"Jack, we're off world." Sam said and then walked over to the window to pull the curtains closed.**

**"But-"**

**"But nothing. We agreed that off world we would act professionally, and you aren't. You haven't ever since we got onto the planet. Heck you spent all your time looking at me and daydreaming. What did you think I was gonna say when we got this room: 'Look Jack, the bed, take me?'"**

**"Well, that's not a bad idea," I said advancing again. This time I got close enough to be able to kiss her neck, but as soon as my lips touched it, she pushed me back.**

**"No, Jack. Professionalism, remember? If you can't sleep next to me, then go sleep outside with the boys, or I will."**

**I sighed. This definitely wasn't what I had been expecting. I knew it might take a few gestures or words to get her to agree, but the anger her eyes portrayed meant that there would be no touching what so ever that night, which just pissed me off. Well, not really, but it would have if she wasn't so damn right. "Okay," I said, and then going to my half of the room, began getting ready for bed. With my clothes off and just my skivvies for pajamas I crept into bed waiting for her to join me.**

**Minutes later she was next to me fluffing her pillow. The lights turned off and I lay back looking at the ceiling thinking about how I was going to act professional the next morning. The problem is, that when your wife is a gem, all you want to do is look at her. Gem. "Oh, I forgot!" I said, jumping out of bed and ruffling through my stuff.**

**"What are you looking for?" Sam had turned the light back on.**

**I pushed food and medicine packages aside and looked for the gift I had brought for her. Reaching deep down into the bag I found it. "Aha!" I climbed back into bed and placed the covers over me. Then, turning to Sam I watched as she looked in curiosity for what I had brought with me. I smiled, "I bought this for you the other day. I was going to give it to you tonight, at home, with dinner, candles, and soft music, but the General shoved us back through that damn hole." I handed the velvet box to her and watched as she opened it.**

**Her facial expressions changed at seeing the box. A combination of surprise, love, and thought, mixed to show the face that I so fondly had sought for all these years of working together. I watched her take the locket I had bought out of the box, and open it. Inside were two photos: One of her father and one of me. She looked up at me curiously.**

**"It's the two men in your life. Just to show you how much I love you." I said proud of the gift. Apparently she was happy with it, because she squealed and jumped me in bed with a hug.**

**"Thank you Jack, it's beautiful!" She kissed me all over my face until finally landing on my lips, which I took full advantage of, by using it in a way to woo her. This time she didn't protest.**

**I our one-week anniversary didn't end up so bad after all. **

**End**


End file.
